Hazel Levesque and the Pimplympians (formerly Hazel's Rule)
by JamesMurcury2
Summary: Hazels is a girl who sees the empty argo and come up with a perfect plan, a brothel. She slowly traps and turns her friends into her sex slaves. This is the story. Self made Percy Jackson AU. Review characters, requests and story ideas, all critisims is welcome
1. Chapter 1

I was tired of being the one everyone said wasn't very, controlling, well, I think I might change that. I'm going to invite some of the guys and the girls to the Argo, frank not included, and have a party. I picked out Jason, Percy, Leo, Piper, Annabeth and Calypso. I had decided to see what to do. I grabbed some brand new vibrators, some gags, and naught a few handcuffs with fluffy wrist grips so no one would have any major marks. I went to the rebuilt ArgoII and prepared. Tonight, I would be the one people fear.

A\N

ok guys what do you think, new story idea, I will take suggestions on what Hazel should do to each person and who begins, leave a review to vote and who ever gets the most votes gets the next chapter.

oh, and son of the wolf's poll closes on Sunday, vote and see who wins, (will allow a 2-3 way tie)


	2. the first

I was waiting in the Argo II when I heard someone enter. I saw Annabeth walk in wearing yoga pants and a tank top. "Oh, hey Hazel, so what did you want to talk about while we wait?" She asked. "How about you go into your room and see the present I left you." I said. She walked to her room and came out wearing nothing but her bra and panties. I had made her think she was wearing brand new clothes. I smiled, being the only one who can see her. I began to plan out what will do next.

"So Hazel, where is everyone?" Annabeth asked. "You got here first, we can wait, or begin the party now." I said. "Let's begin, I saw Percy getting his chores done so he may be a while." she said. "Well, ok, follow me, I have something special planned for you." I said, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the stables. I had cleared it out and had the Strolls put a rack in it. I pushed Annabeth onto the rack and locked her in to it. "Hazel, what are you doing" she asked nervously. "I'm taking over the argo crew and dominating them." I said.

I had removed Annabeth's panties and slowly began to rub her pussy. She tried not to moan but I slowly got her to moan. "Hazel, this isn't funny." she said, then moaned. I rubbed her pussy slowly and waited. "If you want me to do something, beg for it sweetie." I said. Annabeth tried her best to hold out but I soon pushed a finger in her pussy and the once proud daughter of Athena, began to beg. "Hazel, please, just fuck me." she said. I smirked and removed my fingers. "Sorry, but, I'm saving that for the next guest." I said, I pulled a box of vibrators out and put them in both her holes. I put a gag in her mouth and left the room.


	3. Plans

Jason and Percy were waiting in the mess hall of the ship. They both were looking handsome as always, and I had a plan. "Hey Percy, hey Jason." I said, smiling sweetly. "Hey Hazel, Have you seen Annabeth, I thought she was here already." Percy said. "She hasn't arrived yet, but I did leave some gifts for you in your rooms here, go and see what they are." I said. They walked to their rooms and the little trick I had on them. The both were grabbed by a mist creation, sticking them to a wall. Jason's door shut but I walked into Percy's room.

"Hazel, a little help here?" Percy asked, struggling against the bonds. "Oh Percy, Let me see what I can do for you." I said, undoing his shorts and pulling them down. I grabbed his member and slowly stroked it. "Hazel, what are you doing?" Percy asked, surprised. "I'm taking over the Argo crew, and a few others, making this a brothel for all the Horny Demigods, Gods and others, who would love to dominate you people." I said, getting his member hard and at full mast.

I grabbed a rope from the bed and tied his cock up so he wouldn't cum, or flaccid. I licked him for a bit and he began to moan as I licked the tip. He was an easy 10 inches, male demigods were always bigger than most men, and the girls would always be tighter. I sucked on the tip and had my hands move up to his ass. I gave it a hard slap and he thrust into my throat as I slapped his tone, muscular ass.

I had grabbed a vibrating buttplug from the box and I hid it in my shirt. I grabbed it and pushed a finger in his ass. It squeezed and he moaned more as I had my finger go knuckle deep. I pulled my finger out and replaced it with the plug. He moaned really loud, knowing his prostate was hit. I turned it on and stopped sucking. "Hazel, please, let me cum!" Percy begged. "Sorry, but Jason needs some attention too." I said, putting a gag in his mouth and left the room.

I shut the door and opened to see Jason, struggling. "Hazel, Can you help me? I'm trapped." he said. "I know." I said, kneeling before him and taking his pants off and his briefs. I licked his member and slowly sucked on his balls. "Hazel *moan* this isn't funny." he said, as I sucked on his balls and jerked him off. After a minute he was fully erect and I pulled back, grabbed some rope and tied up his cock. Percy and Jason were both Easily 10 inches long and 2 inches thick.

I began to rub his ass and pushed a finger in with ease. "Loose, I'm surprised Jason." I said. "Who does you? Piper? Percy? Nico?" I asked, adding a finger with each name. I fingered his ass and jerked him off. "Drew fucks me with her strap on, she whores out the Aphrodite cabin to other cabins." Jason said. I left him in his room, walked into the stables to see Annabeth cumming and I grabbed the largest viberator in the box. I had a large bowl being filled with Annabeth's squirt under her.

I left the stables and walked back into Jason's room, plunging the vibrator into his ass and turned it on high. He moans and I gagged him. "Be a good boy, and stay I said, smiling. I walked into the mess hall to see my next victim

 **REVEIW WHO SHOULD BE NEXT**


	4. Piper and Reyna

Reyna and Piper stood in the mess hall. "Hey Piper, hey Reyna." I said. I had figured out my plan for them. "Hey Piper, I want to show you something, Reyna, please wait for a minute." I said. I walked into Piper's room. She walked in and the door shut. I grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. "Hazel? what are you doing?" she asked. "Gathering, did you know Jason was Drew's bitch, she fucked him in the ass." I told her. "What?!" Piper said. I put a gag in her mouth and cut her clothes off grabbed 2 viberators. "Sorry to do this but, Reyna is waiting, she's my first customer after all." I said, closing the door.

I walked into the mess hall and saw Reyna, twiddling her thumbs. "So Reyna, want to see my current stock?" I asked. "Stock?" Stock of what?" she asked. "Follow me and you will find out." I said, leading her to the 3 doors with Jason on the left, Annabeth in front and Percy on the right. "Pick a door." I said, smiling.

-Reyna's POV-

I opened the door on the right and saw Percy, naked, tied to the wall, with his member standing up, looking like he was in pain. "Hazel, why is Percy tied up and naked?" I asked. "I'm turning the Argo into the Argo brothel, have fun with him." she said, walking towards the mess hall. I walked in the room and grabbed his member. He was huge. "He had a gag in his mouth and I began to stroke his member. He began to moan as I stroked him faster. The moans grew louder and louder the faster I stroked.

I licked the tip of his cock and he looked down at me, I licked him from base to tip. I stood up and removed my pants and thong. He rubbed my pussy on his cock and moaned. "I think I should come here more." I said, lifting myself up and pushing on his member. I pushed the tip in and gasped. He was thick and I loved it. I began to bounce on his member. He began thrust with me as I bounced on his cock. "Yes, Right there, Keep going you bitch." I said, rubbing my clit. I felt close and bounced faster. I felt my walls clamp down on him and I came on the ground. I got off him and onto my knees. I sucked on his cock to get all my juices off his cock and put my thong on and pants.

I saw Hazel in the mess hall with glass bottles of a clear liquid. "Care for a drink?" She asked. I grabbed a bottle and sipped it. It was really sweet taste. "What is this stuff?" I asked. "Annabeth's squirt, I'm going to begin milking the boys and collecting Piper's squirt soon, mix it together and call it "Hero juice". She said. I could help, set prices, spread the word in rumors maybe get a goddess or hunter." I said, smiling. "You could, or..." was what I heard before I passed out suddenly.

I woke up tied so I was facing a wall, but I was bent over and I felt naked. "Sorry but I need as many people under my control as possible. Don't worry, You'll be fed, after closing hours, and after a few more people join." Hazel said. I felt something poke my pussy and ass. I turned my head and saw Hazel pushing a vibrator in. It had 3 prongs, one for my ass, one for my pussy and lastly, one for my clit. She turned it on high and I saw a tray put under me. it had a hose that led to a large barrel.

-Hazel's POV-

"Percy, check, Jason, check, Piper, check, Annabeth, check, Reyna, check, ok, who's next?" I asked my self looking at my list.

 **Leave a review for how should be next**


	5. Fight

I was in my chair, with a computer monitor in front of me. I had given the strolls a weekly appointment with a girl of their choice, but they couldn't leave any marks, I had also got a hold of Selena, a girl who was apart of Aphrodite cabin to put a little "blessing/; on the girls. The blessing made it so the girls I capture would remain virgin tight forever but able to fit any man in, no matter how big the cock. Frank had found out about my little business and was surprised. "Hazel, is there a pimp?" he asked.

I looked at him and smiled. "No, there is none, I'm their mistress and I think, I could use some help taming a girl." I said, getting us. I lead frank back into the stables to show him Reyna, who was now alone. Annabeth was in a private room now, due to us having 4 gallons of squirt juice in only 5 days, Leo was smart and gracious enough to make food delivery systems incase the hall had been broken and we were in the air. The doors would lock, and food would be delivered on a regular basis. "Reyna here is having a hard time under standing new command, I took over as her prediator, with some help." I said. "So, Reyna is now needing pleasure classes?" Frank asked. "Do what you want, just, don't break her, she's popular with the Areas boys." I said, walking away.

I found Rachel, Leo and Drew at my desk. "Ah, welcome, what can I do for you?" I asked, sitting at the desk. "I want my bitch back." Drew said, she snapped and Leo got on his hands and knees, with Rachel standing right behind him. Drew sat on him and used Rachel as a back rest. "Oh, I don't have any idea what you mean." I said, in an innocent tone. "Cut the crap Hazel, I know you have Jason, and I want him back, so this can go 1 of 2 ways. You either give him back, or I force you to give him back." she said, looking rather angry.

"Lets make a deal, We have a little fight, you and me, we can clear an area. If I win, you belong to me, with all your sluts, if you win, Jason and Percy can be yours." I said. "Hmmmm, this could be good for me, having not one but all 3 of the sons of the big 3 would be good for business." she said, standing up. Rachel and Leo walked to the side, I whistled and Annabeth and Piper walked out, they were now basically mindless from a having their brains destroyed from being fucked so much. They moved my desk and chair out of the way. "Bring a vibrator out here slut." I said. Annabeth walked over to the toy chest and grabbed a vibrator.

The sex slaves walked to a distance of 10 feet from each other. "Ok, here's how its going to go, we wrestle, if one of us cums or goes out of the area made by the bitches, the other wins." Drew said, "And you will lose." she added. "We will see." I said. "Begin." Rachel said, I stayed to the outside of the area, knowing drew was able to beat me in a strength battle, I would have to dodge her, and make her cum. Drew had the vibrator and turned it on. "Prepare to loose your studs." she said.

She ran at me, and tackled me to the ground. She straddled my hips and she faced away from me leaving her yoga pants wearing ass exposed. I wore skinny jeans, and kept it so she would have a hard time getting them off. I grabbed her yoga pants and ripped them open in the back, showing her bare ass, and little puckered asshole. She looked back at me. "Hey!" she yelled, moving back and sitting on my face. I licked her asshole and heard her moan. She had gotten my jeans off and rubbed the vibrator on my pussy and clit. "Come on you cunt, try and beat me." she said. I pushed my tongue in her ass and licked deep. I heard her moan louder and grabbed Drew's arms.

"Let go!" she said, struggling. My hands slid down her arms to the vibrator from her. I pushed her off me and straddled her chest, getting her arms pinned down too. I proceeded to shove the vibrator in her, with a fair amount to resistance. I didn't stop when I hit her cervix though, I pushed it all the way in, burying it in her pussy. She screamed in pleasure but pushed me off. She grabbed me but struggled to keep her composure. I grabbed her tit with one hand and rubbed her clit with the other. she fell to her knees and came all over the ground. I grabbed her hair and she I could see the pleasure still in her eyes, "Guess what bitch." I said.

"You lost." I let go of her and Frank walked out, missing his clothes. He walked over to me, tapped my shoulder and kissed me. "Mind taking Rachel and Leo to any open rooms, Oh, and Leo." I said. "Yes, mistress?" he said. Note to self: All slaves are to call me mistress and frank Master. "Be a dear and land the ship so you can expand it. Add rooms, more sexual racks and maybe add a loop under my desk, Drew here has a job with me. Rachel, Bring the rest of the sluts drew, use to own, to cave 9, I'll need to check the stock." I said.

 **Wooh, long one, hope you enjoy and don't forget to review, follow and share, I'll get back to you when I can, peace!**


	6. Help

**This is James, I need your help with OC for the Next chapter, Please PM or Review the OC's, I also take chapter requests. The outline is simple.**

 **if female**

 **Names:  
breast size:  
Ass size:  
Hair, Eye and Skin color:  
Cabin:  
Personality:**

 **If males**

 **Name:  
Cock size (length and width):  
Height:  
Cabin:  
Eye, Skin and Hair color:  
Personality:**

 **Orientation is allowed and if you want them to be a new bitch for the argo or a customer, I will allow.**

 **Also, on a final note, Artemis and her hunters are another group of sluts, This PJO au is called "Percy Jackson and the Pimplympions,"**


	7. Announcement

Hey everyone, just wanted to say, I need you people to help me decide what to do or who I should have join the brothel.

The choices are

Goddesses: Aphrodite, Athena, Hera, Persephone, Arachne, Circe, Hestia.

girls: Hyllia, Rachel, Thalia, Selenia, Thalia, Bianca (maybe here), or a PM OC


	8. First Goddes

(from now on, this is a hazel POV)

I was sitting at her desk, with Drew under my desk, licking my pussy. Leo and Rachel were doing their job as promotional dancers. They have both received a personal outfit. Leo was in a very revealing set of briefs that had his ass show and most of his legs, there was a vibrator in his ass and crushing his prostate, so he had an erection at all times. He was barefoot and had a set of bunny ears on his head. Rachel was in a bunny costume, net stockings, pink one piece, her tits showed and so did her ass. She had bunny ears on too. Rachel had a vibrator in her pussy and ass, both on a low setting.

I also had Leo make mind control collars so he made me one for everyone, Jason and Percy have collars that limit powers and strength, Piper and Drew have collars that make it so charmspeak isn't effective, except to the weakest of people. Annabeth and Reyna have squirted their brains out so they aren't much of a problem. I had a button to call them to dinner, and Frank, well, I gave him command of punishment, and the store.

I hit the button on my desk meaning closing time. I saw Katie, Clarisse, The stolls Butch and Aphrodite, who had walked in as a boy. "Lady Aphrodite? I wasn't expecting you here, Is my little brothel attracting that much attention?" I asked. "Well, I over heard how Athena hasn't heard from Annabeth for a few days, and I haven't had any virginities sacrificed to me from Drew so I came down to see what was going on, followed The stoll boys and found this little place." Aphrodite explained. "Hmmmm, Ok, can you not tell anyone about this? Like the other Olympians I mean, I don't want Athena breaking down the door." I said. "I can do that." Aphrodite said, "For a price." she added.

"What's the price?" I asked, nervously. "Oh it's simple, Hermaphrodite wants to be laid, but He wants it to be by a dominatrix." She said, And if you do this, I'll give you a gift, a collar that can let you control a god or goddess, though, you could use it on nature spirits too." She said. I was nervous, but had a plan. "Hey Leo, Come over here." I commanded, which he obeyed. He walked up to me and I whispered "Build some more rooms, I have a plan." I said. "Leo walked out of the Argo and I smiled. "Can I see a collar?" I asked. "Sure, here you go." she said, handing me a pink, ribbon wit a heart pendant on it, the ribbon had leather on it and a belt buckle on the back. I got behind her quickly and attached the collar.

She glowed pink and tried to get it off but couldn't remove it. "Hey, you listen to me, now, hands and knees, now." I said. She followed my orders and got on all 4s. "Now, is it true, that you can actually have a girl, have a dick?" I asked, grabbing her hair. "Yes, it is." she said. "Make me have one, now." I said. A small purple light glowed around my pussy and slowly a cock grew just above my pussy, along with a set of balls. "Good, now, make your slutty pussy tight." I commanded. I rubbed my new cock and I found out I was 8 inches long. I rubbed the rip on her pussy and pushed in, barely able to actually fit.

I started slow, going deeper with each thrust, after a few minutes Aphrodite was moaning and I was fully in her pussy. I pulled back half way before thrusting in hard, causing her big F cup tits to sway. I held her hips and fucked her tight pussy hard and deep. "I'm cumming!" I yelled only after 10 minutes, bing my first time fucking a girl with a cock. I came in her and dragged her to the stables. I put her in the harness and attached the milking machines to her tits, and shoved 2 vibrators in her pussy and ass. I smirked as I left the room. I reached my desk and hit the dinner button.

Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper, Reyna and Rachel crawled out of their rooms and I smiled, a table raised from the floor and I unhooked Drew. "Dinner time, but before I let you heat, clean the new pussy." I said. Drew, slowly licked Aphrodite's pussy and after a few minutes the food was ready and brought out. Everyone ate and I counted how much we made. "Ok, Everyone here had an average of 2 people, so we made $100 all together." I said, "Now, anyone find any news out?" I asked. "The hunters are anal and oral sluts. or atleast according to Clarisse." Jason said. Everyone had a basic meal, ham and Cheese sandwiches with chips and water. Drew had some cum collected from Percy and Jason, while Aphrodite had only a salad.

"Well, looks like the Argo can have a few more rooms." Leo said, walking in. "Good, now have some built, 8 please." I said. "yes mistress, I'll work on them tomorrow." Leo said. "Good, now have dinner, Tomorrow has a lot of work ahead for you, and I will visit a few hunters, and "persuade" them to join us." I said.

 **HEY EVERYONE, I JUST WANT TO LET YOU KNOW, THE POLE IS STILL UP FOR THE NEXT CLAIMED BITCH, VOTE NOW, YOU HAVE UNTIL 20TH TO SEE WHO WINS**


	9. Nico joins

I was in the Argo, having my now, under control studs, breaking in Aphrodite, when I saw a familiar face walk in, Nico di Angelo. "Hey ummmm, Hazel, Have you seen Percy or Jason, I haven't seen them anywhere." Nico said. "There's a new building on the deck, check there." I said, smiling. He walked out and I followed him, out onto the deck and he walked into the room. His eyes widened as he saw Percy and Jason, double teaming Aphrodite.

Jason was thrusting in Aphrodite's ass while Percy fucked her throat. There was a third man, one I was surprised to see, deep in Aphrodite's pussy. Nico's not so gay, Boyfriend, Will Solace. They were all naked and fucking the new whore goddess. "Will?! What the fuck!? Nico yelled.

Will pushed in deep and came in Aphrodite. He pulled out and saw Nico. I tapped Nico's shoulder and showed a collar. "Use this on him, it's a control collar." I said. Nico smiled and walked up to his boyfriend, putting the collar on Will's neck. "Now, Percy, Jason, stay, Aphrodite, leave, now." I said, walking away wiith the slut crawling away as cum leaking out of her pussy and ass.

"Now, in your box." I said, pointing to a box with a hole large enough for her ass and pussy to be exposed. She climbed in the box and I shut it, locking her in. I waited at my desk, Drew still under me licking my pussy. I saw A girl walk in, she slim, with not bit breasts or ass French braids and was tan. She walked up to my desk and looked at me.

"Ummmmm, hi, I want to ummmm...make an appointment with Annabeth, or Piper, if one is open." She said, very shy and nervous. "Hmmmm, and for what is your name?" I asked. "Larissa Summers." She said. "Well Latissa, The stolls have the girls, but I think I know someone you can be with." I said, smiling.

"Who?" She asked. I got up from my chair, walked up to her and kissed her. After the shock of being kissed, she began to kiss back, not doing as well as I hoped, and I rubbed a hand on her pussy through her jeans. After a few minutes, she unbuttoned her jeans and let them fall to the ground, and I rubbed her pussy.

We kissed for several minutes before breaking the kiss, and having her lay on her back. I removed her camp shirt and found no bra and pulled off her hello kitty panties **(I have to make some bad jokes)** I pushed a finger in her pussy and found she was virgin tight. "Ever had sex before?" I asked. She shock her head. A virgin, this is going to be a fun day for Frank when I'm done, I could barely fit 2 fingers in her tight pussy as I licked her clit.

I continued to lick her clit and finger her pussy. She moaned as I fingered her. I sucked on her clit and she moaned loader. After a few minutes, I saw Nico walk in with Will, Percy and Jason, crawling, and cum leaking from their asses. Larissa came and I got up, and grabbed a collar, putting it on her. "Frank, We have a new trainer and a bitch you need to break in, becarful, she's a virgin." I yelled.

"So, this is what you've been doing, having a brothel on the argo with most of the heroes of Olympus?" Nico asked. "Yep, oh, and, you can join us, be like a small spy and look for competition." I said. "Hmmmm, Tempting, but I get a walk in appointment on Will from now on." Nico said. "Deal." I said. Bitches, Rooms, now, Will, stables." I said The 3 men crawled to the rooms.

Frank grabbed Larissa and walked away, I knew she wouldn't remain tight much longer but Aphrodite could fix that.

(Continue voting and we will see who gets fucked, Send Reviews or PM's for characters Larissa Sumers was given to me by XxLaurenCheshirexX)

Hey, help me, Sadie and carter are next, how do they reach the brothel, comment or pm me


	10. Carter and Zia

Carter and Zia were to meet Percy and Annabeth for a double date. They took them to a new hotel, due to the trip being a few days drive. The 4 walked into the rode side hotel to see boys in shorts walking to the back, Frank, Leo, Will, Jason and Nico, doing well to act as party boys. Some girls were in the lobby reading magazines, they wore tight shirts and booty shorts. Rachel, Drew Reyna and Larissa blended in well. Aphrodite, who was in a button up shirt, a vest and mini skirt was at the desk, with Hazel underneath licking her pussy, hidden via desk. "How may I help you?" Aphrodite asked. "2 rooms please." Percy said. "Ok, for how long?" "Just the night." "Ok, here's some waters for you, complimentary first time visit." Aphrodite said, sliding 4 water bottles over with the label "Sweetened nectar springs".

Carter and Zia drank the waters and walked to the rooms, before Percy and Annabeth split them up and walked into each room, they nectar was Aphrodite's, Annabeth's squirt, which carter drank, and Percy's cum mixed with Aphrodite's squirt, which Zia drank. The 2 were now horny for the person they walked in with, and the hotel took off, being the Argo II

Zia was pushed against the wall and began to kiss Percy. The 2 French kissed and sucked on eachnother's tongues. Zia slowly moved her hands to Percy's cock, grabbing it and finding it was big enough that she couldn't wrap her one hand around it. Percy reached his hands down and grabbed her firm ass.

Carter was picked up and carried upside down to Annabeth's room. Annabeth stripped off her thong and micro bra, before getting on her knees and undoing Carter's pants. She pulled them down and looked disappointed at the pharoh's average cock size. She got up and sighed, before forcing Carter on his back. "I need large cocks, not a baby's shrimp, so, I'm going to punish you." She said, smiling and rubbing her foot on the cock. She rubbed slowly, teasing the pharoh before moving onto her knees and rubbing with 2 fingers and then gripping his base and rubbing with her other hand, now covered in her pussy juices.

He squeezed her ass and heard her moan. Zia slowly jerked his cock, using both hands to feeling every inch of his cock and each vien. She slowly sped up, wanting to get him as hard as possible. She felt some precum form on the tip of his cock, before she fell to her knees and felt Percy's cum filled balls. She jerked his cock off and licked his balls. Percy moaned and threw his head back in pleasure, "Please, just fuck me." He said.

Carter was on his back. Annabeth grabbed his cock and slowly stroked his cock, before she felt something else touch his asshole. He looked back and saw Annabeth with a latex glove, her index and middle finger, knuckle deep in his ass. He moaned and after several minutes, until she pulled out her fingers and held a dildo. "please, no, not my ass." he whimpered. "Don't worry, It's not coming out, just going in." Annabeth said, before turning a switch and showing it vibrates. She flipped him over, sat on his back and spreading his ass cheeks. She spit his asshole and pushed the dildo in, slowly getting more and more in, until his ring closed on the base.

Zia licked up Percy's shaft and tasted the salty precum of the demigod. She put the tip in her mouth and sucked on it. She licked the salty precum off Percy's cock. She bobber her head, slowly taking more of the thick cock in her mouth. After a minute, her nose pressed against his crotch. She pulled out and licked the tip. She licked from tip to base, getting the taste, that she was beginning to love.

Carter was close to bursting, and he was being denied. Annabeth had an iron hard grip on his cock and slowly jerked him off. "Please, stop, I need to cum." he begged. Annabeth was jerking him off fast while the vibrator flattened his prostate. "Come on bitch, don't you want to release, if you call me mistress, I might let you cum." Annabeth whispered into his ear. "Mistress please let me cum! PLEASE MISTRESS!" Carter pleaded, before Annabeth loosened her grip on his cock.

Zia got Percy on his knees and she got on all fours, wanting to feel him inside her. "Come on, put it in me, I want that monster." She said. Percy rubbed his cock on her pussy, trying to push in and finding she was so tight he struggled to push into her cunt. He grabbed her hips and pushed into her ass, causing her to scream in pain. With each thrust, he went deeper and Zia felt less control, knowing this is the best sex she'll ever have. Percy pulled out, picked her up, and put her shoulders on the ground, than lined his godly cock to her tight cunt. Percy slammed down into her, breaking the last bit of reality Zia knew, now only knowing his godly cock.

Carter came, only for Annabeth to stop it's release and having it stay in his cock by her thumb. She removed her thumb and it trickled out, forming a puddle before she grabbed his head and lowed him down to it. "Clean it up bitch." she ordered. Carter, broken spirit and mind, did as she commanded.


	11. quick note

please read my other book, its a skyrim smut -.- yes I know, scary 


	12. I LIVE!

The Argo landed near a candy shop, owned by Sally Jackson. The shop was near closing, and Sally walked out. She saw something she didn't expect, she saw a teenager, wearing only a white skirt, with a gold trim. It looked like a towel was wrapped around his waist.

"Hello, how would you like to come to the newest business in New York, Argos club." the boy said.

Sally took the paper he was handing out, and her eye's widened, seeing the list of servers, seeing one was called "Perseus" She walked in and saw it was a small restaurant, but instead of fancy outfits. The men were dressed in skirts that went about to the middle of their thighs, and sandals. The women, ranging from small petite women, to a large busty woman, wore toga's that had a breast exposed, their asses barely covered, and sandals.

Sally was sat by a boy with golden hair. She was in a booth, and she saw a list of Servers she could pick. She looked through the list; Annabelle, Perseus, Jason, Franklin, Leonardo, Calypso, Drew, Reyna, William, Nikolai, Larissa, Aphrodite.

"Hello ma'am, which person do you want to be your escort?" the girl asked.

She had dark tan skin, black hair and a toga, having both tits show.

"I'd like to know, which ones are boys, and which one has the member?" Sally asked.

"Well, our boys are Perseus, Jason, Franklin, Leonardo, William and, Nikolai, and the list goes by size." the girl said.

"I'll take Perseus, when he's available." Sally said.

"He just finished his appointment." The girl said, walking away.

Sally was in a set of overalls, and a red shirt under it. She didn't wear a bra, or panties, like she normally does.

A person slid next to her, and he kissed her neck, His skin was a gentle tan, his hair was as black as a raven, and his body was strong, and muscular. Sally wished she could see his face. She held him by his back, as he moved to straddle her. He grabbed her ass and licked her neck, causing Sally to moan. Perseus continued to pleasure the MILF, the man's hand slid up her back and held her C cup sized breast.

The boy turned and left, only for the girl from earlier to show up, to a now, horny Sally.

"That's a small taste, but if you'd like the full package, it will be $10s.

 **A/N**

Sorry, hey guys and gals, I'm alive, and need help, leave who you think what should happen, and message me any characters you want in the book


	13. Sally

Sally had bought a small room with a bed, she was given another glass of sparkling water, which, made her feel hotter, for some reason. She looked around, seeing the room was rather plain, except for a TV, mostly music channels, and some porn channels, a bed, closet with sexy outfits and sex toys, and 1 door.

A knock at the door made Sally go to it, seeing a busty young black girl.

"Hello miss, I take it you found the escort you want?" The girl asked.

"I'd like the Perseus package, maybe followed with Annabelle." Sally said.

Sally was Bisexual, and was was dominant, but did enjoy some submission at had dominated Paul, riding him, and some days, he dominated her, making her a bitch, though, it was rare for him to be aggressive in bed.

The girl walked away and the boy with black hair appeared, with a mask. Something seemed familiar about him, but Sally couldn't tell, the mask was black and covered the entire upper face. The boy walked up to Sally, where he dropped his towel sized skirt, and showed his massive cock.

Sally grabbed it, having to use both hands to jerk the man off. He was nearly 10 inches long, and probably 2 thick. She got his cock hard, before licking the tip. She slowly sucked on the head, bobbing her head up and down on the thick head. She licked down the shaft, before sucking on the balls.

The man moaned, before licking back up and put as much of the cock she could fit in her mouth. She only took half of it, before it hit the back of her throat. The man grabbed her head, and slammed his cock in her throat, causing her to gag, as the cock choked her. Sally received a hard throat fucking, coving her chin, tits, the man's cock, balls and the ground between them in saliva.

He pulled out of her mouth, and picked her up, placing her so her legs dangled off the bed, and prodded her asshole.

"Hey, not there!" Sally said, before the cock slammed into the tight asshole.

The man moaned, as Sally struggled to adjust, before he pulled back and slammed back in, he did this faster and faster, going from discomfort, to pleasure. She moaned as the man took her ass. He grabbed her tits, squeezing them, before finally pulling out, and prepared for the final and main course.

He slammed into Sally's wet pussy, going hard and fast. Sally quickly reached an orgasm, a strong one that nearly knocked her out, before the man slammed deep, and came in her, filling her womb, and spilling over the bed.

"Thanks, that was great." Sally said, dizzy.

"Any time mom." The man said.

Sally turned, and saw PERCY! She just had sex with her son, and enjoyed it, he came in her!

While Sally freaked out, Hazel walked in, and pushed Sally down, before sitting on her face.

"Eat up, I need another milf." Hazel said.

Sally did as she said, almost without thinking, and enjoyed it. Slowly, Sally enjoyed eating this girl out, and Hazel had made a new slave.

 **A/n**

 **ok, comment what you want, message me with character ideas, call me what you want, blah, blah, blah**


	14. Not a chapter, test plot

"Dark, very very dark, can't see, no light, can't see can't see, where am I? What is this place? How can I escape? Silence, but sounds of fighting, dark, cold, how do I live? Can't break free, feel weak. The sounds of rain, but muffled, under ground? No, no, no, no, in a cave, maybe."

The rambling was stopped, at the sound I never heard. I heard something hit my prison. I was one of 2 locked inside this prison. We didn't talk, we were told not to, not look at each other.

"What is this?" A deep voice of a boy asked.

"it's an urn." A girl said.

"should we see what's in it?" The boy asked.

"open my prison, I need the light, it has been taken from me, I need to see the sun."

"Did the urn just talk?" The boy asked.

"it's something inside." The girl said.

i heard the sounds of metal sliding against metal, before a crack of light formed in my prison. The abyss of darkness. The cracks spread around the abyss, and I smiled. The pieces broke apart, and I fell on top of a boy. My other fell on me, and I saw her.

Her skin was pale as snow, with hair black as the abyss, it was long, very long. Her body was thin, she turned and looked at me, her eyes were sunken, and I could see the skull from how thin she was. I looked at my own hands, thin, weak, I felt under my eyes, feeling how sunken they were. I felt my hair, it was black, and long, about reaching down to the middle of my back.

I looked at the boy and girl, they were mesmerized by us somehow. They boy was tall, muscular and had hair as black as a Raven, it was messy, his eyes were green as the sea. The girl was similar, but had curly blonde, and grey both wore bright shirts, like the autumn leaves.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"Name, what was my name, I can't remember, what is it." I asked.

The other of my cell was mumbling, and covering her eyes.

"We should take you to Chiron." The boy asked.


	15. Slave orgy

Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, Sally and Aphrodite were in the stables. It was late at night and no one was in the brothel. Percy went up to Annabeth and she got on her knees, before sucking Percy's cock. Piper went up to Jason, before sucking on his cock. Sally went up to her son, got behind him, grabbed his ass cheeks and licked his tight asshole. Aphrodite on the other hand, ate Piper out.

Percy moaned as he felt Sally push a finger in his ass. Annabeth deepthroated him at the same time. Percy grabbed Annabeth's blonde hair, before face fucking her. He pushed his cock deep in Annabeth's throat, before cumming in Annabeth's throat, and filled her stomach with his cum. He pulled out and Sally took Annabeth's place, fingering her son, and sucking his cock.

Jason was on the ground, Piper was upside down, sucking on Jason's cock, while Aphrodite held her by the hips, eating out her pussy, and bouncing her slightly so she could suck Jason's cock better. Piper grabbed Jason's hips, and pulled him closer to suck more of his cock. She took three finger and shoved them in Jason's ass. Aphrodite pushed her tongue in Piper's pussy, and Piper climaxed, before Jason came in her mouth.

Annabeth and Sally where on top of each other, their DD sized breasts pressed together, and their pussies rubbed each other. Percy jerked off watching as they kissed each other. Percy between their legs and rubbed his cock on their pussies. He pushed on each, until he entered Annabeth's pussy.

"Percy, Fuck me like the slut I am!" Annabeth said.

"Put your mouth to use, bitch!" Sally said, smothering Annabeth's face with her tits.

Annabeth sucked on her nipples as Percy fucked her. Annabeth played with Sally's other nipple, and squeezes her tits. Percy shoved his cock into Annabeth completely, before pulling out to the tip, and slamming back in. Annabeth moaned, as Percy slammed into her. Sally smiled, seeing her son being dominant of a bitch. Percy pulled out and slammed into her asshole, and fucked her harder.

Jason was thrusting deep into Aphrodite, as he ate out Piper. Aphrodite and Piper were kissing, until Jason pushed in deep, and cummed, filling Aphrodite with cum. He fell ove, exhausted. Aphrodite laid down, next to him, tired. Piper felt grumpy, until she saw Annabeth and Sally still fucking Percy. She walked over to Sally and sat on her face.

Sally sucked on Piper's clit, while Annabeth switched the nipple she was sucking on. Percy kissed Piper and they all began to moan. Piper climaxed and Sally drank her squirt. Percy pushed in deep and cummed in Annabeth's cunt, filling her with cum, and some leaked out.

Piper and Sally got on their hands and knees, with their asses in the air. Percy looked at the 2, he tried to decide who to fuck. He got behind Piper, and pushed in her pussy. He thrusted in, going slow at first, before going faster. He grabbed her hair and pulled on it. Sally fingered herself, watching her son fuck the child of Aphrodite.

"Fuck me harder!" Piper yelled.

Percy fucked Piper harder, as she screamed in pleasure. Percy pushed his cock all the way in Piper, and filled her with cum.

"Fill me daddy!" Piper yelled, before falling over, and climaxed.

"Please, Percy, I need you in me." Sally said, spreading her legs for her son.

Percy lined up to her asshole, before slamming in. Sally screamed, as her tight ass was fucked by her son. He started fast and deep, giving her no time to adjust to his massive size. He grabbed her tits, squeezing them, causing Sally to moan. Her pussy was leaking onto his cock, before he kissed her, wrestled her tongue with his. Sally's eyes widened, as she climaxed, the juices sprayed onto Percy's crotch, and leaked onto his cock.

He picked up speed, she screamed as he fucked her harder. He slammed in deep, before cumming in her. He pulled out and fell over, his cock pressing on Sally's cunt.

They all passed out, and the door opened, to Hazel, watching them all.

"Looks like some punishments will be required." She said.


	16. Punishment

Hazel sat in her chair, smiling. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Sally and Aphrodite all knelt before her.

"You all had sex with out my permission, and for that, you must be punished, Zia, Carter, bring forth, the new tools." Hazel said.

The 2 Egyptian mages walked out, holding a small box. Hazel opened one, and pulled out a bra, and panties.

"Aphrodite, put these on, now." Hazel demanded.

The goddess did as she was told, putting on the bra and panties, before Hazel snapped her fingers. Aphrodite's body jerked from the bra and pantie's secret function. The bra had 2 clamps that pinched and squeezed her nipples hard. The panties were just as bad, as 2 clamps pinched her clit and pussy shut. Hazel clapped twice, and Aphrodite's eyes rolled inter her head, as the clamps secreted a substance, that coated her nipples and pussy. The substance hardened, and left Aphrodite in a state of pure orgasmic bliss.

The 5 looked scared, but, desiring the same pleasure. Hazel next went to Percy. She gave him a small necklace, too small to fit on his neck, but, could, on his cock, which she put on it. He felt like he couldn't even get erected, and became horny at the same time. He rubbed his cock, but it remained flaccid.

Hazel's attention went to Annabeth and Piper. She pulled out a set of earrings, before setting them in their nipples, Annabeth's right, Piper's left. They looked at the other, confused. Suddenly, Hazel twisted their other nipple, only for the other to feel pain in the other nipple. Annabeth then had a vibrator put in her pussy, stretching her, and it went off, in a random pattern, at random times, only for Piper to feel it all. Piper had a set of self inserting and extracting anal beads put in her ass, which grew and shrank, pulling in and pushing in a different number every time. Annabeth screamed at the pain of each bead entering Piper.

Sally was last. Hazel smirked and grabbed her hair.

"I have a special job for you, but first let me do this." Hazel said, attaching a clit ring to Sally's clit. Her breasts grew, and began to lactate. Hazel attached milker's to the milf's nipples, extracting the milk from the milf.

"Breaking rules twice, it gets worse." She said, to Jason and the others.

Jason's punishment was worse then the others, he had to go around the ship, with a chastity belt, that pleasured him, and a rod in his urethra that stopped him from cumming. He would be like this, with the others for 2 weeks.

 **A/n**

 **Im still alive, surprisingly, I haven't written much here for...reasons...enjoy and comment, send ideas for later chapters.**


End file.
